Timeline for Olympic Effectt: Part One
by Corda Dracon
Summary: This story is adopted by a person name Vulture Electra


**Hey, soldiers, this will be the timeline of the Olympian Empire: Mass Effect 1. Not much is going to be say so here's the Timeline. Also I'm using part of Armani-v timeline from 150,000 BCE- 2149 CE, but I did do some modifications to the timeline just to make more sense. I also change planet Earth name to Tellus. Since this is going to be a au think about the Greek/Latin era and put it back during 350,00 -0,000 BCE. Also the Olympic Empire owns all Milk-way Galaxy, while the Citadel Government owns all Andromeda Galaxy. This is one of the timelines I plan to create after the Halo and Mass Effect story.  
**

* * *

**800,000,000 BCE-250,000,000 BCE:**

The Precursor seed the galaxy with three species call The Forerunners, Humans, and Protheans making themselves to be the only species to be at tier 0 forever, during 800,000,000 BCE, the Precursors got a virus from unknown species, the virus that is called the Flood which would later consume the unknown species that would later be held in a holding cell. The Forerunners and Humans reach to tier 7 in 750,000,000, the Protheans would later join them at tier 7 in 650,000,000 BCE. A quarter of the Precursor has not been touch by the Flood virus. The dinosaur age for Forerunners is over but they are still far from tier 6, during 545,000,000 BCE. The Greek/Latin era begins for humans, in 350,000,000 BCE. The Protheans enter their own type of Greek/Latin era in 250,000,000 BCE.

**250,000,00 BCE-120,000,000 BCE:**

The Forerunners reach tie 6 in 250,000,000 BCE, after their own world war one. Humans reach tier 6 during 180,00,000 BCE after world war one. The Protheans reach tier 6 during 120,000,000 BCE, after war world one. The San' Shyuum species along with The Sangheili species are born in 120,000,000 BCE.

**120,000,000 BCE-60,000,000 BCE:**

The Forerunners, Humans, and Protheans are slowly making there way up to tier 5. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 7 in 100,000,000 BCE. The Forerunners united and call themselves the Forerunner Government. All north side of planet Tellus(Humans homeworld) united and call them Atlantic Government while the south side united and call themselves Solvate Government and war world two begins but it quickly ends in two years with the Solvate Government collapse and the people of Solvate is now part of the Atlantic Government. The Protheans finish war world three and united to call themselves the Promethean Government. The species Jiralhanae and Unggoy are born.

**60,000,000 BCE-30,000,000, BCE:**

The Forerunners reach tier 5 during 60,000,000 BCE when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. Humans reach tier 5 during 45,000,000 BCE when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The Protheans reach tier 5 during 30,000,000 BCE when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 6. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 7. The Forerunners created a supercomputer that they call them Hugagok. The species Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan is born.

**15,000,000 BCE-10,000,000 BCE:**

The Forerunners and Humans enter tier 4 when they release a satellite to space, during 15,000,000 BCE. Humans created a dumb AI a year later. The Protheans reach tier 4 during 13,000,000 BCE when they release a satellite to space. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 5 during 12,000,000 BCE, after their first war world. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 6 during 11,000,000 BCE, the species Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan reach tier 7. The species Lekgolo, Asari, Turians, Salarians are born.

**10,000,000 BCE-9,000,000 BCE:**

The Forerunners reach tier 3 when the made a prototype Corvette call the FSV Straight Shot(Forerunner Starship Vessel/FSV during 10,000,000 BCE. the Humans reach tier 3 after they made a prototype Corvette call ASV Zarah(Atlantic Starship Vessel) during 9,999,900 BCE. The Protheans reach tier 3, during 9,990,000 when they release a prototype Corvette call PSV(Promethean Starship Vessel). The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 5, during 9,899,899 BCE, when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 6 during 988,888,000 BCE. The Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan reach tier 6 during 9,500,000 BCE. The Lekgolo, Asari, Turians, and Salaraian reach 6. The species Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Quarians, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, and Baratarians are born.

**9,000,000,000 BCE- 1,100,000 BCE:**

The Forerunners and Humans reach tier 2 during 9,200,000 BCE with 30 Corvettes, 40 Destroyers, 50 Frigates, 60 Carriers, 70 Cruisers, and 80 Dreadnoughts. The Protheans reach tier 2 during 8, 799,999 BCE with 30 Corvettes, 40 Destroyers, 50 Frigates, 60 Carriers, 70 Cruisers, and 80 Prometheans will remain at tier 2 because of Eezo and the Relays. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 4, during 8,600,000 BCE, when they release a satellite to space. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 5, during 8,500,000 BCE, when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan reach tier 5 during 8,400,000 when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The Lekgolo, Asari, Turians, Salarians reach tier 5, during 5,000,000 BCE, when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful. The Forerunners and Humans meet with a friendly contact both species becomes allies, when each of them learn of their titles that they got from the Precursor's the Forerunners got the title Mantle of Responsibility which means that they are to guide young from their destruction and to make other spacefaring species straight if the said species attack a another species whether spacefaring or not for no reason, while the Humans got the title Mantle of Guardianship which is to protect the universe from a threat that will destroy or harm the universe, both Forerunner and Humans make each other the successor to Mantle of Responsibility or Guardianship if one of their species no longer exist. The Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Quarians, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, and Baratarians reach tier 7.

**1,100,000 BCE- 150,000 BCE:**

An unknown ship crash-landed on a Forerunner world call Athen which contain two videos that warn them of two Universe threats, one is the Reapers while the other is the Flood, they warn their allied o the threat and both started a project called Mega vaporizes which is a shield that is placed on the edge of the galaxies that will activities if any being no matter if they are Organic or Sentinel is a tier 1 threat. Humans and Forerunners reach tier 1 in 1,000,000 BCE. A Protheans ship crashes on an Asari planet after several years the Asari manage to created 12 Ships 6 are Corvettes and 6 are Frigates making the Asari a tier 3 race, during 1,000,000 BCE. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 3, during 900,000 BCE. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 4, when they release a satellite to space, during 880,880 BCE. The Lekgolo, Turians, and Salaraian reach tier 4 when they release a satellite to space. The Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Quarians, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant and Baratarians reach tier 6, during 500,000 BCE. The Forerunners and Humans became allies really quickly form an empire call Terran Empire which is a democrat empire that cares more for its people but it won't allow it's people to have too much freedom so it will put down some republican style if it's needed to.

**150,000 BCE-130,000 BCE:**

Project Odin is a quarter away from finish a quarter of both Forerunners and Humans and a quarter of the rest of the galaxy they find is shielded. 3 old Forerunner ship crash-landed on the Salarians, Turians, and Quarians homeworld, but the Salarians and Turians use Eezo as their fuel limiting their potential as a spacefaring race. After 4 years of studying the all three species manage to make 4 ships making them a tier 3 race. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 2, during 142,000 BCE. The Humans found the San' Shyuum with friendly contact the Humans allied themselves with the San'shyuum. During 140,000 BCE the Humans host a meeting with the Forerunners, and San' Shyuum, the meeting is about creating an empire that protects the universe from any types of threats that will endanger the universe, both Forerunners and San' Shyuum agreed and from the Olympic Empire whose logo is a man riding a Buffalo with the quote united "we stand, divided we fall". The Lekgolo, reach tier 3 after release a Corvette into Space during 135,000 BCE. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 3 when the realist a Corvette into Space. The Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, and Baratarians reach tier 5, when they drop a prototype atomic bomb on an inhabited island far away from civilization and life proving it to be successful, during 140,000 BCE. The San' Shyuum And Sangheili form an empire called the Galactic Empire which is the same thing as the Terran Empire, during 130,000,000 BCE.

**130,000 BCE-120,000 BCE:**

Half of Project Odin is half-way complete with half of the inner and outer galaxies equip with the shield. The Humans lifespan now reaches to 2,000 years with the Asari lifespan increased to 1,900 years, during 129,000 BCE. A group call Trojan is created by the Humans(think ONI and Cerberus combine but without ONI thinking their order is the only order and without Cerberus corruption), their goal and job to Protect Humanity and their Allies and mainly the Universe, this group is created during 125,000 BCE. The Lekgolo remains on tier 3 with the Protheans, Turians, Salarians, and Asari. The Quarians reach tier 2, during 124,000 BCE. The Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, and Baratarians reach tier 3 when 10 ancient Human ship crash on their homeworld, they managed to make 2 ships that use Eezo's as their fuel making them a tier 3 race, during 122,000 BCE. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 2, during 120,000 BCE. Forerunners have 10,000 starships with Humans right beside them.

**120,000 BCE-109,989 BCE:**

Project Odin is left with a quarter away from being complete with 75 percent of the inner and outer galaxies equip with the shield, during 1190,000 BCE. The Quarians reach tier 1, during 115,000 BCE. The Jiralhanae and Unggoy reach tier 1, during 111,000 BCE. The San' Shyuum and Sangheili reach tier 1 during 110,000 BCE. The Humans have peaceful contact with Sangheili, the Sangheili join the Olympian Empire, and become Humans allies, during 109,989 BCE.

**The Humans -Reaper War begins( 109, 989 BCE-109,985 BCE):**

The Protheans active the Citadel true purpose, they unleash a Sentinel race that is called the Reapers who quickly destroyed the Citadel fleet and start destroying the Prometheans. The Humans arrives late and was manage to save 100 Prometheans before destroying the Reapers at the Citadel and around all Prometheans Colonies, during 109,989. Only 40 Prometheans want to reproduce their species back, 60 Protheans leave the camp that the Humans built for them to go find and destroyed the reapers only for them to be destroyed, the 40 surviving Promethean find a planet that they hope with only ten entering Cycro-Pods as there were only ten Cyro-Pods in a heavily protect bunker 30 Prometheans was destroyed by the Reapers, during 109,987 BCE. The Humans destroyed all Reapers before a civilizational be destroyed by them and managed to close the Citadel not before putting up a heavy defense system so that no one can Activate the Citadel again, during 109,985 BCE. There are some Reapers that didn't make it through the Citadel.

**109,700 BCE-100,000 BCE: **

Project Odin is Complete all inner and outer Galaxies have the Odin shield. The Jiralhanae somehow manages to blast themselves to tier 7, during 109,700 BCE. The Quarians were blasted by an unknown species to tier 6, during 106,000 BCE. The Forerunners constructed satiation call The Ark which is 100,000k in diameter and 50,000k wide, and seven Halo that can destroy all Organic life in the Flood ever came, is so that in case Odin shied fails to protect them. the Halo needs a Human voice to activate it, but in case a species use a record or use a device that can make them sound like a Human it won't work, during 104,000 BCE. The unknown race that blasted the Quarians to tier 6 is now extinct because of the Forerunners. The Ark is completed and the Ark can manage to protect the organics from the blast of the Halos, during 100,000,000 BCE.

**Forerunner-Flood war(100,000 BCE-94,723 BCE):**

Odin shield malfunction alloying the Flood to came through and start attacking organic life, Forerunners, Humans, San' Shyuum and Sangheili stat saving as many of lives as they could, during 100,000 BCE. Planets after planets, galaxies after galaxies fell to the flood, the Olympic Empire manages to save 1billion of each species and putt them to stasis-pods with 2,000 ships and technology of their species so that the could jump-start making themselves to tier 3 instead of going through thousands of years just to reach a new tier, they also leave their memory to the species so that they know what to do, during 95,000 BCE. the reaming Olympians realize their normal tactics won't work on the Flood, so when eve the Flood would board a ship the captain of the ship will self-destruct the ship killing themselves and the Flood. The last 12 Olympians make their final stand before the Humans activate the code to activate the Halo's killing them and the Organics that manages to survive the Flood and finally the Flood, during 94,723 BCE.

The Species that survived are Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Quarians, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, Baratarians, Asari, Turians, Salarians, Keepers, Forerunners, Humans, San' Shyuum, Sangheili, Lekgolo, Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan, Jiralhanae and Unggoy.

**94,700 BCE-22,000 BCE:**

The Humans, Forerunners, San' Shyuum, and Sangheili quickly reach tier one because of the knowledge left behind from their brothers and sisters in all but blood and their own memories make them reaching tier one pretty easily, during 90,000 BCE. The Krogans, Ranchi, Vorcha, Quarians, Drell, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Kett, Angara, Remnant, Turians, Salarians, Asari, Quarians, Keepers, and Baratarians remain at tier 3 because of the uses of Eezo, during 50,000 BCE. The Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and Lekgolo are slowly making their way up to tier 2, during 30,000 BCE. The Olympian empire has 60,000 starships, during 22,000 BCE.

**21,000 BCE-19,000 BCE:**

The Humans manage to create a powerful Orbital Defense Platform/ODP, that fires 4,000 tongs of slug mix with high heat energy, so if a starship survives the blasted it won't survive the heat, during 21,0000 BCE. The The Asari and Salarians reform the Cidatel Government making it the successor to the Citadel Empire, the Salarians Technician Group/STG(is that the right name) is trying to find a way to get more Eezo than mining it from dust and also increasing the size of the ships for bigger Frigates, Carriers, Cruiser, and Dreadnoughts, during 20,900 BCE, Yanme'e, Ruutian, Ibie' Shan, T'vaoan, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and Lekgolo reach tier 2 and join the Olympic Empire, during 19,000 BCE.

**18,000 BCE-12,000 BCE: **

The STG manages to increase the size of the four ships by an extra 300 lengths, so the Frigates are now 400 metes long, Cruisers are now 600 meters long, carriers are now 1000 meters longs, and Dreadnoughts are now 1,4000 meters long, during 18,000 BCE. Humans are creating super-soldiers that are clone from a young age the super-soldiers that are called Spartans, Spartans 2 are to replace the original Spartans from the Greek/Latin era 150 clones are made the most noticeable teams are Blue Team, Red Team, and Noble Team, during 16,000 BCE. Forerunners are making a group of AI that a warriors-servant instead of using their own people to fight ground battles, this group of AI's calls Prometheans.

**11,000 BCE-948 BCE:**

The Citadel Made contact with a race call Vorcha and Elcor both became a client to the Citadel Government, during 11,000 BCE. The Humans start construction of a class that will replace all know Cruiser class making the under construction class the new evolution of the Cruiser class, during 9,000 BCE. The Forerunner starts constructing a class that will act as either a starship construction or a Carrier-class, during 7,000 BCE. The Citadel government make contact with a race called the Keepers and the Hanar both races became a part of the Citadel Government. The Terran Empire now started replacing their troops and vehicles with better armor, shielding, and troops armor now have life support that can make the troop last 3 weeks in space, during 5,000,000 BCE. The Citadel Government makes contact with a race call Kett, Angara, and Remnant, all three species become part of the Citadel Government, during 3,000,000 BCE. The Olympic Empire starts having some problems within its space there is now an argument one thas about how the Olympic Empire should be aggressive and forcing unwilling species that don't want to join the Olympic Empire, during 1,000,000 BCE. The group that started the argument is starting to attacking restaurants and other small stuff, during 948 BCE.

**938 BCE-852 BCE:**

The faction that attacking the Olympic Empire civilians and stating military raids call themselves the Covenant, during 938 BCE. The Covenant is starting to build their own types of ships(think of the Kushan and Taiidan ships design from the Homeworld) and start getting troops of their own, during 920 BCE. The Covenant start attacking other races and hasn't attacked the Humans yet, during 900 BCE. The Baratarians start to attack Citadel Government races and capturing any Civilian on the planet they attack as slaves, the Citadel responds is to free as much as their people as they can, during 852 BCE.

**852 BCE-684 BCE:**

The Covenant start attacking the Humans, during 852 BCE. After 10 years the Covenant is defeat by the Olympian Empire with Humanity only losing 400 planets, Humanity lost 4,000 starships, Only 400 trillion Humans died during the Olympic-Covenant War, leaving only 600 trillion humans left, during 842 BCE. While the Olympic-Covenant War wasn't as bad as the Reaper War or the Flood War it still reminded Humanity to always be careful and not making mistakes if it's a rogue faction or a first contact scenario, during 810 BCE. It took some time but the humans manage to have 100,000 Starships and 2,000 worlds, during 710 BCE. The Citadel Government make first contact with the Quarians making the first contact prove to be successful after some discussions, during 684 BCE.

**684 BCE-520 BCE:**

The construction of the new successor to all know cruiser -class is complete only four of these ships are made with more under construction, during 648 BCE. The Galactic Empire decided to construct the new Terran Empire cruiser to see if it was good or not, during 620 BCE. The STG with the help of the Quarians manages to mc a cannon that can fire a 500 tons of slug(think of the normal MAC cannon) its length is 1 kilometer long while it's width and height is 200 long, all Ships under 1,000 kilometers long is put with an upgraded Thanxi cannon which fires 100 less than the Shanti Cannon, during 580 BCE. The STG manage to increase the size of the four ships by an extra 600 lengths, so the Frigates are now 800 metes long, Cruisers are now 1,000 meters long, carriers are now 1,200 meters longs, and Dreadnoughts are now 1,600 meters long, during 520 BCE.

**The Ranchi Wars(520 BCE-500 BCE):**

The Citadel Government opens a relay that hasn't been open before realizing a species call Ranchi, which is a highly-intelligence hive-mind species. The Ranchi prove to be hostile after attacking the Citadel unprovoked starting the spark of the Ranchi Wars, during 520 BCE. Negotiating with the Ranchi Queen proves to be impossible because of how the Ranchi is underground in their toxic worlds, during 515 BCE.

During 510 BCE, the Salarians make the first contact and uplifted the primitive Krogan. After some time they manipulating the Krogan to act as soldiers for the war. After proving that the Krogan can survive the harsh environment of the Ranchi, the Citadel Government tell the Krogan to destroy all Ranchi including the queen and the eggs.

During 500 BCE, the Ranchi is declared extinct. As a reward for helping out the Citadel Government, they reward the Krogans one garden world and better equipment for mining dust. In the same year, the Citadel want their worlds to be while making sure that the Citadel worlds are 30 percent more protected. **  
**

**The krogan Rebellions Wars(1 CE-300 CE):**

During 1 CE, the Krogan Warlords, leverage veterans of the Ranchi wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space their first step is to go after newer colonies and lest protected colonies are taken from the other race. After demanding to return the colonies the Krogan took from the Citadel the Krogans refuse, because of this refuse this spark the Krogan Rebellions War, during 50 CE. The Spectre retake an Asari colony call, Lusia, making this the first battle to be win by the Citadel Government during the Krogan Rebellions War, during 100 CE. After the Citadel Government uplifted the primitive race Turians to help out the Citadel Government, this proves to be a great decision from the Citadel Government, as the Turians retook 25 percent of the world that belongs to the Citadel Government, during 100 CE. When the Krogans start taking Turians colonies the Turians responded with a Salarian-engineer-bio-weapon call the Genophage and releases this on the Krogans, during 180 CE. After the Genophage was released on the Krogans this proves to help to retake the Citadel Government worlds boosting the 35 percent worlds already retaken to 80 percent, during 250 CE. After some time the Citadel Government retook all their worlds, during 270 CE. The Krogan population decrease by 60 percent, The Turians accept the Volus and the Drell as a client race within the Turian Hierarchy. The construction of the new successor to all knows Cruiser types and class is completed, during 300 CE.

**300 CE-700 CE: **

The STG form a machine that can gather 30 percent more Ezzo, 20 percent faster, and 30 percent safer, their next goal is to see if there are other ways to create a fuel source beside Ezzo that won't explode when combining with Ezzo so they can increase the size to make all ships have the Shanxi cannon as their main cannon, during 300 CE. The Olympic Empire is trying to create a missal that cannon is like an EMP but can shut the shields, weapons, and engine down without shutting the life support this missile is called the EMP missile, during 400 CE.

**The Geth War(800 CE-900 CE):**

The Geth is created by the Quarians as a source of cheap labor, became self-aware during 800 CE. Fearing a Geth uprising the Quarians try to see how they can make the Geth an advance VI without destroying them, after the Geth hear this the revoke and attack them, starting the spark of the war, during 810 CE. After 70 years of fighting the Geth, the Geth manages to drive the Quarians out of their homeworld system leaving the remaining Quarians building suits for them to live on the Migrant Fleet, during 980 CE. The Geth decide to stay in the former Quarians system, after the Citadel Government learn the Quarian situation they refuse to help them close their ambassador seat and office as a punishment for creating the Geth, during 900 CE. **  
**

**1434-1890 CE:**

The Olympic Empire made first contact with the Quarians and offer them to join their Empire after learning of the Quarians situation and the Quarians became part of the Terran Empire, during 1434 CE. After giving the Quarians a system call the Sandra System and giving them 10 ships of each type and 2 colony ships the Quarians starts becoming back to their former self naming their first planet New Rannoch, during 1540 CE. After some time the Terrans manage to fix the Quarians weak system in their bodies, now the Quarians can walk freely without their suits and worrying about dying in 1 hour, during 1640 CE. The STG manage to increase the Citadel starships size by an extra 400 so now the Frigates are now 1,200 metes long, Cruisers are now 1,400 meters long, carriers are now 1,600 meters longs, and Dreadnoughts are now 2,000 meters long so the Frigates can now hold the Shanxi Cannon, the next step is to create an Orbital Defense Platform/ODP that can fire a 1,000 tons of slug, during 1740 CE. After some time the Quarians starships increase to 1,000 ships of each Olympic Empire starship-class beside the 3 colony ships, during 1820 CE. The STG manages to find a fuel that can mix with Ezzo without exploding this fuel source is call Dust, during 1890 CE.

**1895-2000 CE:**

The Citadel Government manages to replace a quarter of their ships with the new element call Stardust(Elemental Zero/Ezzo and Dust combine), this new element makes their ships not only slightly bit faster than the Ezzo but also their ships and fighters mass is decreased by 40 percent making them more allegeable and somewhat more durability, during 1895 CE. The STG now starts construction the new evolution to their fighters, interceptor, and bombers making an aircraft that's a multi-role vehicle that takes the roles of the fighters, interceptor, and bombers(the design is based off F/A-18 Hornet ), prototype models are made, during 1986 CE. The Terran Empire manages to replay all their troops and vehicles with tier 1 energy shields, during 1987 CE. The STG release their new multi-role jet to the Citadel(the newer design is based off the F-154 Strike Eagle), this model and design prove to be better than the current Fighters, Interceptor, and Bombers makes this multi-role jet popular in the Citadel Government and it's client's, during 1988 CE. The Olympic Empire starts to create a weaker form of the Odin Shield for their starships but instead it will still be activated until either the threat is dealt with or the threat is fully gone they manage to have half of their starships with the Sirius Shield, during 1999 CE. After some time the Olympic Empire halve all their ship shielding and future ships shielding replace and upgraded with the Sirius shield. The Terminus System is a black market and slaving system, in 2000 CE.

**2000-2099 CE:**

The Terran Empire is starting replacing their current troop transport and equipment this newer model is in the prototype stage(think of the Raven from Cod: Advanced Warfare as the design but with UNSC modification and looks) this model is 10 feet longer and 6 feet wider than the Pelican the model for the new successor is called the Osprey, during 2000 CE. The STG started construction of the new troop transport and equipment(think of a space version of the Osprey), this new vehicle is called Raven is underway, during 2020 CE. The Olympic Empire wants a new class that will replace the light and heavy frigates while still being a Frigate type vessel is constructed, during 2040 CE. The Terran Empire start making a new armor design for their army, navy and marines faction while designing a new armor design for their Orbital Drop Ship Troopers/ODST and making verities of the Spartan armor, during 2060 CE. Both the Osprey and the Raven vehicle of the Terran Empire and Citadel Government have half of their transport vehicles replace with the Osprey and Raven vehicles, during 2080 CE. The Terran Empire is recently trying a better way than slipspace for faster time, and perfectly accursedly jumps, it would take several centuries before they get something better than Slipspace, during 2099 CE.

**2100 CE-2144 CE:**

The new Olympic Empire Frigate is done being construction with 6 constructed, The Terran Empire chosen the design for new armor for the Navy, Army, Marines, and ODST is being make,during 2100 CE. With the help from verities of different groups The STG advance VI's are maded there is only 10 advance VI's in Citadel space, during 2120 CE. The new division of Spartans call Spartans III's(think of all the IV as Spartans III's) this group is to act as a group sent in if it's a rebellion the Army, Marines or Police can't handle and any future groups they can't handle while the Spartans II's is to act if their is a war going on, during 21840 CE. The Terran Empire meet the asaris after a accidently Slipspace rupture, it would take a year before the Slipspace is fix, during 2144 CE.

**The Charon Relay War( January 1, 2148 CE- November 30, 2148):**

Eight years after the Spartan III's were created, a joint-colony is attack by unknown force. The Charon relay was open by a Turian patrol fleet 6th is considered of 20 Corvettes,30 Frigates,40 Cruisers, and 1 Dreadnought. After discovering a joint-planet that's called Shanxi 6t patrol fleet decided to attack 1 old colony the Turian patrol fleet 6th took the colony in a month, during Marc 11, 2148 CE. After learning about the Turians tooking Shanxi the Olympic Empire retook the colony in three weeks. After taking 200 Turians are prisoners, the Olympic Empire took a small military Turian's colony in two months and a week, during April 11, 2148 CE. After the Turians Hierarchy learns about this they sent fleet 4th to retook the Colony once the 4th fleet there the Olympic Empire tells the Turians to ended the war they started or they're going to bombardment the planet, after four months the Turian Hierarchy ended the war, during August 21, 2148 CE. When the Citadel Council learn about this they sent a Diplomacy team for negotiations and such, it takes to months for both parties to meet, during November 30, 2148 CE.


End file.
